Chess Pieces
Chess Pieces are craftable objects exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. There are eight different variants, that can be crafted at a Potter's Wheel and are mostly meant for decoration. Nearly all of them are unlocked by giving their respective Sketch to the Potter's Wheel, except for the Bubble Pipe Carving and the Carved Hornucopia, which are always available. Players are able to sculpt Chess Pieces out of Marble or Cut Stone, the chosen material determining the color of the crafted Chess Piece, and using two additional Rocks. Chess Pieces can be carried by players in the chest slot, similar to Suspicious Marble, slowing down their movement speed and preventing them from several inventory actions, such as equipping a hand held item. The Rook, Knight and Bishop Figures will spawn a corresponding Shadow Piece when hammered down during a New Moon. Bubble Pipe Carving Marble= |-| Cut Stone= The sculpture depicts a Bubble Pipe which is a toy that acts similarily to a bubble-blowing stick, except it is shaped like a tabacco pipe. The sculpture is possibly a refrence to Markus Raetz's pipe sculpture which can be interpreted as either a tobacco pipe or a shapeless metal blob. Carved Hornucopia Marble= |-| Cut Stone= The sculpture depicts a Cornucopia, a horn of plenty (or food) which can be depicted as a horn-shaped, hollow bread filled with food. The sculpture may be a refrence to the fact that a Cornucopia is an over-used example of pottery. Rook Figure Marble= ( ) |spawnCode="chesspiece_rook_marble"}} |-| Cut Stone= ( ) |spawnCode="chesspiece_rook_stone"}} The sculpture depicts a rook (or castle) from the board game wikipedia:Chess. It also bares resemblance to the nose of a Clockwork Rook, which when hammered during a New Moon can spawn a Shadow Version of itself. It may be a refrence to giant chess pieces. Knight Figure Marble= ( ) |spawnCode="chesspiece_knight_marble"}} |-| Cut Stone= ( ) |spawnCode="chesspiece_knight_stone"}} The sculpture depicts a Knight (or horse) from the board game wikipedia:Chess. It also bares resemblance to the nose of a Clockwork Knight, which when hammered during a New Moon can spawn a Shadow Version of itself. It may be a refrence to giant chess pieces. Bishop Figure Marble= ( ) |spawnCode="chesspiece_bishop_marble"}} |-| Cut Stone= ( ) |spawnCode="chesspiece_bishop_stone"}} The sculpture depicts a bishop (or priest) from the board game wikipedia:Chess. It also bares resemblance to the nose of a Clockwork Bishop, which when hammered during a New Moon can spawn a Shadow Version of itself. It may be a refrence to giant chess pieces. Kingly Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= The sculpture depicts a king from the board game wikipedia:Chess, though it appears more like a suited man. The fact that it has no arms may be a refrence to the sculpture Venus de Milo. Queenly Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= The sculpture depicts a queen from the board game wikipedia:Chess, though it appears more like a greek tragedy actor. It's overall style and the fact that it is carrying a mask may be a refrence to the greek Muse of tragedy, Melpomene. Pawn Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= The sculpture depicts a pawn (or townsperson) from the board game wikipedia:Chess. It may be a refrence to giant chess pieces. Deerclops Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= Bearger Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= Moose/Goose Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= Dragonfly Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= Trivia * The Pipe and Hornucopia are the only two chess pieces not to be based from the real-life chess game. * Based off of character quotes, mostly Maxwell's, one can infer that the Kingly Figure refers to Maxwell, the Queenly figure to Charlie, and the Pawn to all the other playable characters. The other Chess Pieces refer to their respective Clockwork Monsters. Category:Non-Flammable Category:A New Reign